In a disposable wearing article, such as a pants-type diaper, to improve the comfort of the wearer when worn and to prevent the leakage of excretions, various methods have been devised. For example, a pants-type diaper in which five curving units are formed along the front-back direction of the absorber in an absorber that absorbs the excretions of the wearer is known, (for example, PTL 1).
More specifically, in the pants-type diaper, five slits are formed in the absorber, and when worn, each slit's peripheral portion curves, respectively. The central slit's peripheral portion forms a convex shape facing the excretory opening of the wearer. Furthermore, each intermediate slit's peripheral portion positioned outboard of the central slit in the widthwise direction forms a convex shape at the reverse side of the central slit's peripheral portion, that is, a concave shape with respect to the excretory opening. Furthermore, each side slit's peripheral portion positioned outboard of the intermediate slits forms a convex shape facing the excretory opening of the wearer.
That is, convex-shaped portions and concave-shaped portions are formed with mutual adjacency along the widthwise direction in the absorber. Because the central portion of the absorber is in contact with the crotch portion of the wearer, the absorption performance can be improved. Furthermore, because the absorber curves along the crotch portion due to a plurality of convex-shaped portions and concave-shaped portions, the fitting improves.